Currently, a transmission method of Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2-Transport Stream (MPEG2-TS) has been adopted as digital broadcasting standards in various countries (for example, see Patent Document 1). It is expected that more advanced services will be offered in the future with introduction of an Internet Protocol (IP) transmission method which utilizes IP packets for digital broadcasting as well as for the conventional field of communication.